Tan severo como su nombre
by KaRiNe DemoN
Summary: Recordais que no siempre el leon es como lo pintan... a veces es peor


Tan severo como su nombre. . .  
  
Capitulo 1: Y amar te duele. . . quiero llegar a amarte y quererte. . .  
  
- Hola Bojan; cómo te fue hoy?. . . me imagino que mejor que a mí. Neville volvió a estallar otro caldero, este es el numero 10 de la semana.  
  
El profesor Severus Snape se dirigió hacia el estante y saco comida para su pequeño cuervo Bojan.  
  
- Tienes hambre pequeño?  
  
El cuervo asintió con su cabeza.  
  
- Ten amigo. Sabes Albus me comento en la cena que la próxima semana llega a Hogsmeade un alimento nuevo. Quieres qué te lo compre? Me imagino que sí.  
  
- Y dime mi querido amigo, no llego carta para mí hoy?  
  
Bojan, su cuervo, amigo y compañero en las noches de soledad, negó con su cabeza.  
  
Lastima. . . esperaba que hoy si llegara algo. . . mañana será otro día. . .  
  
- Sabes ya falta poco para que terminen las clases. Si quieres apenas termine con los hechizos de protección vamos a verla. Quieres verla?  
  
El cuervo asintió.  
  
- Sabia que dirías eso. . . quieres salir a dar un paseo? Me imagino que no has salido en todo el día verdad.  
  
El profesor Snape se dirigió al cuervo, este voló unos centímetros y se poso en su antebrazo izquierdo. Luego Severus se dirigió hacia una pared, toco un ladrillo y lo que antes era piedra ahora era un largo y oscuro pasadizo.  
  
- Vamos Bojan, en marcha. . . lumus!  
  
El anterior oscuro pasadizo ahora estaba iluminado como por arte de magia ^^  
  
- Bojan sabes que me gustaría hacer en estos momentos. . . estar con ella, la extraño tanto, recuerdo cuando vivíamos juntos. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Mi amor ven a ver lo que Bojan esta haciendo!  
  
- Qué pasa Taina?. . . Bojan lo hizo?  
  
- Si. . . yo. . . yo lo vi!  
  
- Pero. . . si es un cuervo?  
  
- Pero bastante inteligente.  
  
- Tenían razón en la tienda. . . es mágico. . .  
  
- Como si en este mundo algo no lo fuera =P  
  
Atrás de nuestra hermosa pareja se hallaba un cuadro de arte en la mesa del comedor. . . junto a un cuervo que tenia las patas pintadas de verde. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Albus recuerdas a Bojan?  
  
- Si, que hermoso animal, un cuervo verdad. Cuando lo traes? A Fawkes le encanta jugar con el.  
  
- Precisamente de el vengo a hablarte hoy.  
  
- Qué pasa Severus? Me espantas con tu comentario.  
  
Mira y opina por ti mismo. Por arte de magia apareció un hermoso cuadro de arte. . . la imagen. . . Hogwarts. . .  
  
- A pero que hermoso cuadro Severus, donde lo compraste? Yo voy a querer uno.  
  
- No lo compre. . . Bojan. . . el lo hizo. . . Hoy en la mañana Taina me llamo y me lo mostró. Me dijo que ella misma vio como lo hacia.  
  
- Severus sabes lo que estas diciendo acaso? Bojan es solo un cuervo. . . tu crees posible que tenga poderes mágicos?  
  
- No lo se, por eso vine a molestarte a mitad de las vacaciones.  
  
- Es muy raro lo que me dices, pero podría ser cierto. Además como una joven alumna y amiga dijo alguna vez "como si en este mundo algo no lo fuera ^^"  
  
- ¬¬  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Entre te, galletas y risas los dos adultos pasaron toda la mañana charlando acerca de cosas sin importancia.  
  
Como a las dos de la tarde tocaron a la puerta.  
  
Con un simple alohomora, Albus hizo que la puerta se abriese; una alta figura encapuchada entro. Apenas puso un pie en la oficina del director se deshizo de su capa de viaje. . .  
  
Alta, aproximadamente 1.60, su pelo castaño claro, brillante y largo; no tendría más de 22 años. De tez blanca, de esas que fácilmente se logran sonrojar. Su atuendo una blusa blanca de manga ¾, que hacia juego con unos jeans azules.  
  
- Pero si es la joven Taina Snape, siempre vestida a la moda muggle. Como estas pequeña? Y ese milagro que vienes a visitar a este pobre y anciano director?  
  
- Albus tu siempre tan alegre y humilde, solo por eso te daré tu sorpresa ahora.  
  
De una pequeña canasta de viaje saco una pequeña bolsita de celofán, llena hasta el tope de dulces con envoltorios muy vistosos, en todas las tonalidades de verde habidas.  
  
- Pero si son dulces de limón!!! Como los pudiste conseguir? Eres un ángel, ya lo sabias verdad? Pero dime como es que no vimos la canasta cuando te quitaste tu capa?  
  
- Técnicas de camuflaje Albus, Sev me ha instruido muy bien ^^. Quién quiere comer? Que a eso eh venido hoy ^^.  
  
Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape dieron un salto de esos tamaño familiar y se abalanzaron sobre la canasta de comida. Si no fuera por que Taina era mas rápida que ellos la comida en esos momentos ya se encontraría en el piso junto a esos dos.  
  
- Cuando terminen de jugar en el piso me avisan para que salgamos a los terrenos, o que piensan tener un día de campo en el piso de tu despacho Albus?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minutos después Albus Dumbledore, Severus y Taina Snape estaban acomodando topers llenos de comida, platos, vasos y cubiertos sobre un mantel en medio de Hogwarts.  
  
Entre risas, platillos, platicas y sonrisas los 3 adultos se pasaron toda la tarde y como a las cinco de la tarde Taina apareció un pastel de chocolate, que todos comieron. . . en especial Severus que adoraba el chocolate. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ubicación. . . Casa de los Snape Sala de estar Little Apple # 8 Londres, Inglaterra; ocho de la noche.  
  
- Sev?  
  
- Qué pasa amor?  
  
- Necesito decirte algo. . . algo importante. . . pero no se como. . .  
  
- Taina no me espantes. . .  
  
- Sev. . . Severus. . . esta familia. . . pues. . . se me hace un poco "chica". . . tu sabes muy bien que yo siempre eh querido tener un bebe. . .  
  
- Taina, mi amor, yo lo se; pero no te entiendo, me comienzas a dar miedo. Mejor ve al grano.  
  
- Eres un tonto Severus Snape!!! Uno queriéndote dar la buena de que vas a ser papá y tu que me pides que vaya al grano!  
  
- Estas embarazada?  
  
- No, que va. . . tu estas embarazado. . . claro que yo ^^  
  
15 segundos después de aquel shock. . .  
  
- VOY A SER PAPÁ!!!  
  
- No, que va. . . yo voy a ser mamá, claro que vas a ser papá!!!  
  
- TAINA TE AMO!!!  
  
- Y yo a ti tontito ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
4 de la mañana. . . Una lechuza tocando una de las ventanas del director de Hogwarts Ubicación. . . TOP SECRET ^^  
  
- mmm. . . ya voy. . . YA VOY!!!  
  
- A quién se le ocurre mandar una lechuza a las 4 de la mañana!!! Entra pequeño. . . al fondo esta Fawkes. . .  
  
Bojan el cuervo de los Snape entro y de un sorbo se bebió casi toda el agua de la jaula de Fawkes.  
  
- Qué será tan importante, como para que Severus no pudiera esperar a que amaneciera?  
  
"Albus. . .  
  
VOY A SER PAPA!!!!  
  
atte. . . Severus"  
  
- Papá? Qué eso no pasa cuando uno va a tener un bebe?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
5 minutos después. . .  
  
- SEVERUS!!!! AQUÍ EN LA SALA!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Sev oyes algo?  
  
- Creo que alguien llama por la red flu. . . qué hora es?  
  
- Las 4:20 de la mañana. Ten tu varita amor. . .  
  
- Gracias; cuando vea quien es, te hablo para que bajes.  
  
- Okay.  
  
- SEVERUS!!!!  
  
- Quién esta en la chimenea?  
  
- SOY YO SEVERUS!!! ALBUS!!! Quita el sistema de seguridad que estoy quemándome!!!  
  
- Albus, pero que haces a estas horas aquí? Taina baja es Albus!  
  
- Tu carta me llego hace 20 minutos.  
  
- Hace 20 minutos? Pero si mande a Bojan como a las 9 de la noche. Y Hogwarts no esta del otro lado del mundo. Traes a Bojan contigo?  
  
- Bojan, ven chiquito. . .  
  
De entre las llamas verdes, un pequeño cuervo salió. Parecía como si de un fénix renaciendo de entre sus cenizas se tratase. Nada mas que este "fénix" esta cubierto de hollín ^^  
  
- Bojan por que la entregaste apenas la carta?  
  
El pequeño cuervo comenzó a mover sus alas desenfrenadamente. Fue ahí cuando Albus, Severus y la recién llegada Taina vieron que Bojan estaba sangrando de un ala.  
  
- Mi pequeño bebe!!! Pero que te hicieron!!!  
  
- Voldemort. . . Severus lo dijo mas para su interior que para los presentes.  
  
- No quiero que vuelvas a repetir ese nombre en mi casa!  
  
- Perdón ^^U  
  
- Severus será mejor que se protejan. Ahora el que hablaba era Albus Dumbledore. . . Si mis nuevos temores son ciertos, Voldemort. . . perdón Taina ^^U. . . sospecha que eres mi espía. . .  
  
- Qué me recomiendas? El hechizo Fidelio?  
  
- Yo creo que si. . . y mas ahora que la familia va a crecer. . . eso me recuerda que. . .  
  
PUFF  
  
Un gran oso de peluche color café apareció en los brazos de Taina.  
  
- ^^U. . . Severus  
  
- ^o^. . . Albus  
  
- ^v^. . . Taina  
  
- Esta divino Albus. Pero pudiste haber esperado a que fuéramos al castillo. Íbamos a ir al medio día.  
  
- Ya vez. Me gusta ser el primero en estas cosas ^^  
  
- Profesor. . . digo Albus, por que no te quedas lo que resta de la noche aquí y partes mañana temprano?  
  
- Seria una excelente idea, pero que tal que Minerva va a buscarme y no me encuentra. Ya saben como es esa mujer de paranoica. De todas formas muchas gracias.  
  
- Entonces te acompaño a la chimenea. . . Taina en un segundo te alcanzo en el cuarto.  
  
- Okay Sev. Buenas noches Albus.  
  
- Buenas noches Taina.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Albus crees de verdad que el ya me haya descubierto?  
  
- Creer, creer, no. Suponer, cualquiera.  
  
Albus Dumbledore reflejaba un temor. . . pero no un temor por lo que fuese a pasar, sino por lo que no quería que fuera a pasar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Es increíble que ya haya pasado un mes, ve todo lo que has comprado. Qué tienes como propósito de año nuevo vaciar mi cámara acorazada de Gringotts?  
  
- Mira que si me lo iba a proponer. . .  
  
- ¬¬  
  
- Pero luego con que me compras paletas de limón ^^  
  
- ¬¬ U  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Día. . . víspera de Navidad. Lugar. . . castillo de Hogwarts, puerta principal.  
  
- Taina, Severus, que gusto me da que hayan aceptado mi invitación, pero pasen, pasen.  
  
- Es muy raro que el castillo este así de vació verdad Albus. . .  
  
- Tienes razón Taina, pero yo no me preocuparía de nada. Recuerda que Hogwarts. . .  
  
- Es el lugar más seguro del mundo. . . repitieron como si de un canto se tratase. . . Severus, Taina, Minerva, Poopy, Flitwich y demás profesores que estaba ahí presentes.  
  
- Creo que ya entendieron el punto ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
3 horas después. . .  
  
- Deliciosa la cena Albus; felicítame a los elfos domésticos. Se lucieron.  
  
- Lo se, pero ni les digas que se les sube ^^. Además ya los premie.  
  
- Qué hiciste?  
  
- Muy fácil, les di el día de mañana libre. Es navidad y no se me hacia justo que trabajaran. Además como regalo de navidad mande hacerles nuevos uniformes, pero estos con sus respectivos nombres ^^  
  
- Hiciste lo correcto Albus. Después de todo trabajan todo el año. Y no fue muy fácil que digamos convencer a todo el alumnado que regresaran a sus casas para la navidad. Lo mínimo que todos nos merecemos es un gran descanso.  
  
- Pues digan lo que quieran, pero la cena estuvo deliciosa. Pero nos tenemos que retirar ya. Es tarde y Taina esta cansada. Y no queremos que la futura mamá se enferme ^^  
  
- Muy bien Severus. Entonces los acompaño a mi oficina.  
  
- Hasta luego señoras. . .  
  
- Buenas noches Maestra, Poppy, profesores.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taina Snape seguida de Severus iban tras el director Dumbledore. Hasta cierto punto la escena daba un poco de risa. Sentía que iba a la oficina del director por haberse metido en algún problema.  
  
- Pasen. . .  
  
- Gracias Albus.  
  
El director se dirigió a la chimenea, tomo un saquito color beige y se lo paso a Severus y a Taina. Después de despedirse mutuamente del director, dijeron al unison. . .  
  
"Little Apple # 8, Londres, Inglaterra"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 minuto después los dos ya se encontraban en su respectiva casa, ya listos para irse a descansar.  
  
- Mi amor, ya son las 12 de la noche y ya no me puedo esperar para darte tu regalo. . . ten.  
  
- Severus yo también quiero darte el tuyo ^^  
  
Al abrir su regalo Taina se encontró con un hermoso relicario en forma de corazón con las letras grabadas T y S, al abrirlo encontró diversas fotos; como la de su boda, su primer cita. . .  
  
- Severus, es hermoso, me encanta ^^  
  
Este al abrir su regalo se encontró con un laboratorio portátil? Mejor dicho era la maqueta de un laboratorio. Como Taina vio que Severus ponía cara de what comenzó a hablar. . .  
  
- Es un laboratorio móvil ^^, diciendo "aparecius lab" se vuelve de su tamaño normal. Que es de 2 x 1. Solo escoge el lugar donde lo quieras poner y ya ^^.  
  
- Te amo!!! Como supiste. . .  
  
- Soy bruja, recuerdas?  
  
- Y se te olvido decir que chistosita también ^^  
  
- Lo se ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Sev que rápido pasa el tiempo, es que es increíble que ya estemos en Marzo.  
  
- Ni que lo digas.  
  
- Sabes que es lo que se me hace más raro.  
  
- No, qué?  
  
- Que ese desgraciado no te a necesitado.  
  
- Lo se. Según Albus estamos inmarcables ahorita. Puede ser que por eso no haya tenido noticias de el. Y en dado caso sabe como localizarme, si de verdad lo quiere.  
  
- De todas formas se me hace muy raro.  
  
- Ya no te preocupes. Además no a habido reuniones, ni nada de nada. Todo lo que se, Albus ya lo sabe.  
  
- Mejor cambiamos de tema. Vamos a ir a la boda de los Potter? Sabes que Lily es para mi como una hermana. Además ella fue a nuestra boda.  
  
- Ya veremos. Depende de lo que diga Albus. Lo que si es que tendríamos que ir en auto muggle, por que la red flu se me hace muy violenta para tu estado actual y odio el autobús noctámbulo.  
  
- Tu crees?  
  
- No, no creo, estoy seguro. No quiero que nada te pase. Te amo demasiado.  
  
- Yo lo se ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Albus crees que sea buena idea de que Taina asista a la boda de Potter?  
  
- No le encuentro ningún problema. Va a ser muy sencilla y discreta la ceremonia. Adivino Taina quiere ver a su "hermana"  
  
- Y yo me pregunto como le haces para tener la respuesta a todo?  
  
- Olvidas que soy el director de Hogwarts? Lo que si se es que no puede usar la red flu, seria demasiado peligrosa para ella en su estado. Además tengo mis motivos, para que no la usen.  
  
- Eso lo se. Pero cual seria el otro motivo?  
  
- Podrían estar monitoreando la red y en estos tiempos no sabemos quien esta de nuestro lado. Puede dar con su actual ubicación. Y recordando eso quiero que investigues algo. Pero te lo diré a su debido tiempo, lo único que tienes que saber por el momento es que te daré una misión.  
  
- Muy bien Albus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Taina ya llegue. Sabes el vestido azul se te ve muy lindo ^^  
  
- Pero ese solo lo uso en ocasiones especiales. Para que me lo pondría ahorita?  
  
- Y quién dijo que te lo pusieras hoy? Yo te lo decía para que te lo pusieras en la boda de Lilian.  
  
- Vamos a ir? Yuhu!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
La ceremonia fue muy hermosa, llena de flores. El vestido de Lily era el más hermoso que Madame Malkin había hecho.  
  
James era el novio más guapo de todos los presentes. Los padrinos. . . uff, se veían guapísimos ^^ en especial los dos que estaba atrás de el.  
  
Taina llego del brazo de Severus y aunque a James, Sirius, Remus y Peter no les hizo mucha gracia, Lily se puso feliz y daba saltitos de alegría junto a su mejor amiga.  
  
- Taina que bueno que pudieron venir. Severus como estas?  
  
- Hola Lily, muy bien. Taina va genial con el embarazo. Ya solo le faltan 4 meses. Verdad mi amor.  
  
- Si. Pronto serás tía ^^  
  
- Y ya sabe que va a ser?  
  
- No, queremos que sea sorpresa, verdad Sev ^^  
  
- Si. Pero no por eso tu "hermana" no a comprado medio Londres, al contrario. Me va a volver pobre.  
  
Los novios bailaron el obligatorio vals, cortaron el pastel y empezaron a repartirlo entre los invitados.  
  
Como a las 3 de la mañana Taina le dijo a Severus que ya quería irse. Fueron a despedirse de los novios y salieron del salón de fiestas.  
  
Ya en el estacionamiento Severus acomodo el asiento a Taina de tal forma que se fuera recargada y pudiera descansar, mientras que el conducía un Lincon modelo 76.  
  
Como la fiesta la realizaron medio cerca de donde ellos vivían, Severus tendría que conducir como 2 horas, 1 ½ si no encontraba muggles en su camino ^^  
  
Lo que nunca creyó Severus en menos de media hora ya estaba en su casa. Mientras ayudaba a Taina a bajar del auto, escucho ruidos que provenían de la acera de enfrente. Preocupado le dijo a Taina que entrara a la casa y pusiera el hechizo de protección que Albus ya les había enseñado.  
  
Sabía que algo iba a pasar, pero nunca creyó que fuese eso y menos ese día.  
  
Todo fue muy rápido 5 mortifagos aparecieron atrás de Taina y otros 5 rodeaban a Severus. Taina estaba muy asustada. No sabia que hacer. Lo único que atino fue llamar a Albus mentalmente. . .  
  
Uno de los mortifagos que rodeaba a Severus hablo. . .  
  
- El amo nos manda. . . esto es para que no olvides a quien le sirves. . .  
  
Acto seguido dos de los mortifagos que rodeaban a Taina le lanzaron un cruciatus, mientras otros 3 sujetaban a Severus con fuerza. No podía hacer nada su varita estaba en el suelo. Si tan solo tuviera. . . pero no. . . solo Taina podía y en lo que llevaba con ella nunca supo como lo hacia.  
  
De la nada aparecieron 2 rayos color plata que golpearon de lleno a los mortifagos que estaban mandándole aquella maldición a Taina.  
  
Acto seguido apareció Albus Dumbledore y les mando un expelliarmus a los mortifagos que detenían a Severus.  
  
- Díganle a su amo que dice Albus Dumbledore que los Snape son míos.  
  
Y con un movimiento de varita desaparecieron todos.  
  
- Albus gracias. . . mientras decía eso Severus se abalanzó contra Taina. . . Ahí que llamar a una ambulancia, esta inconsciente.  
  
- Tranquilo Severus, camino acá, Poppy pidió una ambulancia a St. Mungo. Se me hizo raro recibir un mensaje de Taina y más a estas horas. Y me preocupe todavía más cuando oía sus gritos, por eso le pedí a Poppy que hablara.  
  
- Gracias, no se como te lo voy a agradecer.  
  
- Severus no tienes nada que agradecerme, ustedes son como mis hijos.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sala de emergencias Hospital St. Mungo  
  
- Severus Snape?  
  
Un Severus muy nervioso se levanto mas por instinto que por otra cosa; dejando atrás a Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Madame Prince, Poppy y Alastor Ojoloco Moody.  
  
La atmósfera era aterradora. Todos tenían una cara de miedo, mezclada con el asombro de la situación y tristeza por los hechos sucedidos.  
  
Dumbledore se sentía culpable, si el se hubiera negado desde el principio todo sería diferente. Pero Severus no lo culpaba en ningún momento. Eso lo hacia sentirse más chinche que nada.  
  
Minerva estaba más sorprendida que nadie. Muchos de sus familiares han y siguen usando el hechizo fidelius y nunca los habían encontrado. Ella misma lo uso una vez, para proteger a su hija Stephany.  
  
Alastor era el que más apoyo le estaba brindando a Severus en esos momentos, además de ser un cualificado auror el ya había pasado por esa situación, dos veces. Su esposa y su hija había muerto a causa de Voldemort.  
  
- Soy. . . soy yo doctor. . . Taina. . . Taina esta bien?  
  
- No le voy a mentir. Su esposa esta gravemente herida. Pero quitando lo shockeada que esta por la impresión, yo diría que se va a poner bien. Una o dos semanas en reposo y para Abril ya estará saltando como venadito.  
  
Un peso se desvaneció de aquella estresante atmósfera. Pro todavía circulaba una incógnita en el aire. . . el bebe. . .  
  
Aquellas palabras cambiarían toda la vida de aquella familia.  
  
- Pero. . . comprenderá que su esposa apenas tenia 5 meses de embarazo. Por tanto era un poco riesgoso recibir cualquier tipo de agresión. Hicimos todo lo posible, eso se lo juro. . .  
  
- El. . . el bebe. . . esta. . .  
  
- Lo lamento. Pero vea el lado positivo de las cosas. Su mujer todavía puede tener hijos. Es una mujer muy fuerte.  
  
El doctor dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Mientras todo el hospital se llenaba de un silencio. . . un silencio mortal. Peor que un entierro.  
  
Todo paso como si lo estuviéramos viendo en una cámara lenta. Severus Snape se dejo caer. . . el piso era frió, muy frío. Pero eso en estos momentos no importaba.  
  
La mujer de su vida estaba en una cama y la alegría de que iban a ser padres desaparecía segundo a segundo.  
  
Albus Dumbledore fue el único que alcanzo a salir de aquel shock y dio unos cuantos pasos hacía Severus. Lo agarró por los hombros y de un golpe lo levanto.  
  
La escena que vio quedo guardada en su memoria mínimo el resto de su vida. Fue tan. . . lamentable, triste, agonizante hasta cierto punto ver llorar a aquel hombre.  
  
Un hombre que primero preferiría la pena capital a llorar y mas en publico.  
  
La escena de ver como las ilusiones de toda una familia se desmoronaban en el aire.  
  
Hace unas cuantas horas todo era felicidad y ahora. . . ahora nada. . .  
  
Si no hubieran ido. . .  
  
Qué hacer. . . como decírselo a ella. . . eso iba a ser lo más difícil de todo. . . decírselo a ella. . .  
  
Continuara. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notas de la autora. . .  
  
Nihao, para todos aquellos que ya me hacía muerta, le digo AQUÍ ESTOY!!!!, lo único que pasa es que la escuela me absorbió demasiado este año y ni tiempo de escribir tuve. Pero aquí estoy de vuelta. Con una historia nueva, nuevos capítulos y por que no, nuevos enemigos ^^ y si te hablo a ti Pamelita.  
  
Los dejo con este saborcito de boca, con la incógnita de. . . qué va a pasar. . . quién es ella. . . qué época es. . . y por qué no. . . por qué escribió esto ^^  
  
Besitos. . .  
  
Katty Stephany Kaio D'M. 


End file.
